School Girls Simulator
School Girls Simulator is a completely free game that lets you control the high school life of Tomoka Itoh (if female), or Satoshi Itoh (if male), the protagonist. There are no in-app purchases. A plot for the game hasn't been implemented yet, so users can only enjoy the high school life of a schoolgirl or schoolboy. Description "You can experience "school life", attend the class, buy sweets, talk with classmates, join club, ride bicycle and car. Recently, a maid cafe where you can work was made. You can confess other students (both boys and girls) It is success to confess, you can ride bike ,car, with your lover. Zombies are coming in school, so please repel to protect your friends. You can use rifle, machine gun, shotgun,sword,knife etc Becoming a zombie! when you are attacked by zombies (If you dislike zombies, try no zombie new game button) *How to play game Drag left side of screen: move to main character Drag right side of screen: move the point of view of the main character Easy as operation buttons are displayed on the screen even if you do not remember them. Button X: kick / weapon attack Button R: fly (flight movement) Button L: see information Button A changes depending on the situation *VR mode you can test the VR mode. set the smartphone to the VR headset. move the head and the camera will be linked. Description (iOS) "You can experience "school life" attend the class, buy sweets, talk with classmates, join club, and confess. drive a bike,car with lovers, work in maid cafe. Protect classmates from zombies who will spawn in campus! '' ''When you are bitten by a zombie you will become a zombie! *Easy operation Easy as operation buttons are displayed on the screen even if you do not remember them. Button B: Crouch: Move by dropping your knees. Button R: Fly (flight movement) Button L: See Information of yourself or a classmate. Button A changes depending on the situation. * VR mode you can play the virtual reality mode. To operate the game pad connection is necessary When you set "VR On" on the setup, so please set the smartphone to the VR headset. Move the head and the camera pinpoint will be linked." Gameplay The Main Menu Interface will have a student girl named "Tomoka Itoh" followed by the numbers: (Class 1 #3). There will be the accessories at the right side of the screen, in which you can unlock by watching an ad. There will be various customization buttons beside the character. Beside the students right foot, you can change the gender or character you are playing (Girl 1, Boy, Girl 2, Naoko, Sakura). The old game interface used to have 4 game buttons: (A) New Game, New Game (no zombie), Load Game 1, and Load Game 2, however, at a later build, the New Game (no zombie) button was removed, now you can turn on the zombies using the Zombie ON/OFF button. Plot You will spawn at your room at your apartment. There will be buttons above you which are Phone, Mission, HELP, Move, and Setup. The Phone button allows you to check your NPC friends. The Mission button shows you a series of quests and GP and reward money if you complete them, along with your status. The HELP button allows you to get tips to help you play the game. The Move button allows you to teleport, set up an event, control the weather, and skip time. The Setup button allows you to customize the game and a little bit of your character. There is no implemented plot yet, except for the above. The rest of the game is for the player to make. Enjoy the game!